


The Flashbacks

by memeulouseyes



Series: Ghost’s Dream SMP writings [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, WOOOOOO GHOST’S COPING MECHANISM IS ANGST WOOOOO, i don’t usually post shit lmao, im traumatized for the love of god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeulouseyes/pseuds/memeulouseyes
Summary: After the death of an smp member Technoblade never thought he’d have to train another member until here he is training tommyinnit. He had no choice. Yet the trauma came back to haunt him
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Ghost’s Dream SMP writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182602
Kudos: 2





	The Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! My names Ghost (he/him)! I don’t usually post stuff but I’ve been going through stuff and decided to write this and thought ‘why not post it? Maybe someone will enjoy it!’

Technoblade never knew it would come to this, he never signed up to train Tommy and yet here he was stone sword in hand (he didn’t wanna use his other sword cause I’d be too powerful for some practice) he stopped looking at his sword and looked at the blonde kid in front of him. Tommy’s clothes had been patched up and you could tell he needed a shower or two but he was still Tommy. 

Techno started shaking a little not cause of the cold, cause of the anxiety. He started getting flashbacks suddenly he was 19 again. Training a kid who was on the smp only known as G. He was a good part of the smp he helped techno with his wither skulls, gave away armor to people who needed it and was a big part of techno’s life like a little brother. He agreed to train G cause even at 19 techno still had a lot of skill, what G didn’t tell anyone was that he had one life left. 

It was another warm summer day. G and techno were training, G had managed to hit techno leaving a small mark on his cheek, he left the blood start to drip but he couldn’t stop now or he’d lose. Techno caught G off guard and managed to hit him. Unfortunately he was low on health and died on the spot. 

Techno never managed to stop blaming himself for G’s death, unlike Ghostbur, G didn’t come back he was forever a memory. Techno suddenly felt someone shaking him by the shoulders

“HELLOOOOOOO???? TECHNOBLADEEEEE???? BIG T???????” Tommy loudly yelled

“Huh?what?” The hybrid piglin replied

“You alright? You spaced out for a bit” Tommy said concern filling his voice

Techno nodded

“I’m fine just go and get into place when I count to 3, the battle begins. Since this is the first lesson I’ll go easy” Technoblade explained stepping a few feet back

He watched as Tommy also stepped back they had a few seconds of silence to focus

** “3..” **

Techno started he couldn’t look up he’d see G again

** “2...” **

his hands shook he had to try his best not to lose a life and not to kill Tommy

** “1...” **

He looked up and saw G. Techno didn’t move he stood there, Tommy on the other hand attacked and his Techno causing him to go down 3 hearts.

Techno fell to his knees not saying a word, not feeling an emotion and not thinking anything for that matter except for one thing... G. he was like his little brother and he murdered him.

_** To be continued... ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello ghost again! feel free to leave any comment as long as it’s not rude, slurs, or anything racist! 
> 
> Please let me know if I should post more!


End file.
